


Energy

by destielpls



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Consensual Sex, Dean is mentioned, M/M, PWP, Smut, Sub!Sam, dom!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielpls/pseuds/destielpls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a demon. Sam is desperate. He goes to the one person who can help him. Unfortunately, there is one obstacle. Fortunately, Sam is more than willing to get over it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Energy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my bae therese](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+bae+therese).



> Okay so I don't know if anything that i said in the fic is true like the energy transfer and all that but who cares hope you like it!

He was desperate. He needed someone to help him as soon as possible. But who would be willing to help out fixing a demon brother?

Sam sat at the table, a bottle of whiskey in front of him. He was exhausted from the number of sleepless nights he had, worrying that his brother was probably out there torturing or killing someone and that there was nothing he could do about it.

He could not kill his brother. Hell, he called Crowley to fix his brother; he was not expecting Crowley to turn him into a demon.

Dean came to the bunker often to check on Sam. At times it was like the darkness in his eyes were non-existent. He acted the same--he laughed, he joked, and he drank. Sam never knew what he was doing, however. He was too afraid to ask.

He was thinking about doing the trials, but he knew that would be painful and useless, as Sam would end up dying for him. He wanted to see his brother normal, damnit. There had to be some way. 

Sam's laptop made a slight click as he opened it. He clicked on the internet browser and began doing some research. He checked out biblical and mythical sites, to see what can cure a demon. The trials popped up sometimes, but other than that, he could not find a clear and defined answer. 

One site he found had an answer unlike he had ever seen. It was not exactly an answer, per say. It was more of a story.

The story was about Lucifer and his power concerning the demons. How his ability to persuade amd manipulate him allowed him to start the apocalypse. Sam remembered all of this information about the apocalypse and Lucifer.

He thought of all of the times he said "No" to Lucifer, and then the one time he said "Yes." Sam had felt his power surge through his veins. It was strong and was extremely powerful. 

Sam realized his only way of stopping Dean and fixing him was to say "yes" again.

\------------------

The building was old and abandoned--the wall papers were torn off and there was a bunch of old antique items on the ground. Sam walked carefully through the obstacle, coming to a stop at a clear wall. He had done some research on opening the cage, and all he had to do was draw a specific picture in lamb's blood and recite some words in Latin. He took the lid off the jar with the blood, dipped his hand in, and gently glided his hand along the wall, formimg a weird picture.

"Alright, Lucifer. Time to bring you back. It's important, and I need to you to listen to me when you appear." Sam announced, as if Lucifer was in the room. He took out a folded piece of paper which contained the words he had to recite.

"Caveam tibi potestatem habeo exire potuit. Miseri estote, et resurrexit: ejectum te." Sam read, and glanced up when he was finished.

The picture began to glow and a bright and blinding light began to form. A high-pitched screeching noise was heard and Sam shut his eyes, put his hands over his ears, and knelt to the ground. The walls were shaking, as if there was an earthquake. The walls had burst, spraying debris everywhere. The noise and light continued for five minutes, and then died down.

Sam slowly glanced up. His eyebrows rose in confusion as he saw Lucifer laying on the ground, almost unconscious. Sam got up, slowly, and walked over to him. He gently touched Lucifer with his foot, which resulted in a groan from Lucifer.

"Who..." Lucifer mumbled. "...

"Me," Sam replied.

"Me, who?" 

"Sam." Sam replied promptly. "Sam Winchester."

Lucifer raised his head so fast that it hurt. He got up, slowly, and stared down Sam.

"Sam Winchester...long time no see." Light blue eyes stared gingerly at Sam. "Thank you ever so much for letting me out of that rathole-" 

Sam crossed his arms.

"Lucifer, I didn't let you out of the cage for nothing. I need something." Sam said, losing patience.

"Okay...then what is it?" Lucifer asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Dean's a demon, don't ask, and I need to fix him."

Lucifer smirked. "And how am I involved in this situation?" Sam glared at him.

"You...I have to be your vessel," Sam huffed. "But only until Dean's fixed. Then you can roam free in the vessel that you have now. That's the deal. You help me, and then you're free."

Lucifer laughed loudly, which made his laughter echo off the walls. While his laugh was happy, his eyes looked upset. He stopped laughing and sighed.

"Oh Sam, I was waiting forever. But honestly, I don't have the energy to switch vessels." Lucifer replied, looking down. 

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, confused.

"Sam, being in Hell, locked up in a cage, and being near Michael, can really take a lot out of you. What I mean, is, I cannot phsyically change vessels. I do not have the power nor energy to do so. You have a great deal and I really want to help you, but I cannot."

"So...can you just rest a bit and gain the energy back?" 

"I wish, but it doesn't work like that, Sam." Lucifer replied, leaning against a wall. "It's a lot more...uh, interesting."

"Explain."

"Sam, I'm telling you now that you might as well throw me back in the cage. If I explain it, you would never agree to it." 

"I literally don't care. I want to know. I'll do anything to try and fix Dean." Sam persisted. Damn, the man was stubborn.

"Sam, trust me. You won't like it." 

"And I don't give a shit."

"Sam! Just put me back in the cage! The deal is going to be off anyway!" Lucifer shouted. Sam stepped forward and snarled.

"Tell me the way to get your goddamn energy back right now!" Sam shouted back.

"I'm telling you that you will not like it!" Lucifer growled, stepping forward towards Sam, until they were extremely close.

"I. Don't. Care." Sam replied, glaring. "Just tell me."

"Sex." Lucifer responded, looking down. His tone was harsh.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Lucifer replied. "The only way to get my full energy back is to have consensual and heated sex. The feelings of lust must be mutual and there must be a lot of lust."

"I-I..." Sam stuttered, practically speechless. "But how does that work?"

"How does sex work? Jeez Sam, take a health class-"

"No. I know how sex fucking works, dumbass. But how does having sex give you energy?" Sam questioned.

"Well," Lucifer began. "When having the strong feelings of lust that are both mutual, it creates heat and a lot of tension. That heat and tension is used to form a bond between the two people, and that bond contains a lot of energy. That energy can be used to power up angels, believe it or not. So, having sex is the only natural power up for an angel, or archangel, or any special being."

Sam raised an eyebrow at the information. "That's...neat...so...um...basically what you're saying is...you...-"

"That I need to get inside you so I can be inside you."

Sam’s mouth formed into an “o” shape.

“Yeah. So unless you are fully willing to have sex with the devil, which after all I did to you is most likely a no, I might as well go back into the cage.” Lucifer exclaimed, walking past Sam and pacing around the room.

“Wait...but what if I actually agree to it?” Sam asked, eyeing Lucifer.

“Uh...then...you agree to it.”

“So essentially, all we have to do is have sex and I can become your vessel?”

“In a way, yes,” Lucifer replied, turning away to face the wall. “But, it isn’t just any old sex. It has to be full of passion and full of lust. Doesn’t have to be love, thank goodness, but there has to be a lot of lust. If you can handle that and you consent, then yes, I will then gain enough energy for you to become my vessel.”

Sam eyed him curiously. He knew that Dean needed to be fixed and Lucifer was the only way to help. If sex with the Devil would help, then he was going to have sex with the Devil.

“Alright Lucifer, its a deal.”

Lucifer spun around to look at Sam, his face in complete shock. 

“Woah...you mean you are agreeing to this? Sam…” 

"Listen, I'll do anything to help my brother out. I'll do anything. And if that means sex with you, then damnit, I'll have sex with you." Sam said, crossing his arms.

"You're strange, you know that, right?" Lucifer smirked as he walked towards Sam. 

"Yeah." Sam mumbled, looking down. Lucifer froze and shook his head.

"Listen, if you don't want to do this then-"

Lucifer was stopped mid-sentence by Sam grabbing him and kissing him. Sam's lips were soft and kissing them were a wonderful and blissful feeling. Lucifer leaned into the kiss and eagerly pulled Sam closer to him by pulling on his hips. Sam's hands, which were gingerly caressing Lucifer's face, made their way up to his beautiful, golden hair. 

Sam pulled away and smirked. "Listen, Satan. We are doing this."

"Whatever you say, buddy."

"Also, you have to listen to me."

"What!?" Lucifer seemed surprised. "Why?"

"Because I'm the dominant one," Sam declared.

"Ha, no you're not." Lucifer laughed like it was the funniest thing he had ever heard.

"I am too."

"Listen, Winchester. I'll be the one ramming into you," Lucifer argued, leaning in closer. "And if you have a problem with that, I will slam you into this wall and you won't be able to move. Understand?"

"Oh, that's kinky," Sam chuckled. "I guess it's going to be rough then, isn't it? Well, it looks like I have a 'problem'." He smirked, knowing what Lucifer would do.

Lucifer didn't dissapointed him. He pushed Sam into the wall and locked lips with him instantly, holding him down.His hands glided along Sam's sides before settling on his hips. He pushed them into the wall, as far as he could push them. Sam found his hands in Lucifer's hair again, which was soft to the touch but was not really brushed through, making it a tiny bit knotty. His tongue glided along Lucifer's bottom lip, which resulted in Lucifer parting his lips and eagerly accepting his tongue. The two french kissed for a bit, before Lucifer left his lips and began kissing Sam's jawline. Sam slightly moaned at the feeling. Lucifer kissed down his jawline until he reached the middle of his neck, where he bit into it, leaving a mark.

"Ouch," Sam exclaimed.

"Deal with it, it happens." Lucifer snorted, sucking on the spot. He moved his way back up Sam's neck before returning back to his lips.

"I'm gonna do an experiment." Sam announced. Lucifer raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't this already an experiment?"

"Yeah, but I want to do another one."

"Which is...?" Lucifer asked. Sam smirked and roughly flipped him and Lucifer over, so Lucifer was pinned against the wall.

"I want to know how good I am at blowjobs. Sometimes I thought about it and I was like...I wouldn't be good...but now's my time to shine."

Lucifer tried to stifle a moan. Just the word "blowjob" made him harder. Sam anxiously tugged at Lucifer's shirt. Lucifer helped him take it off and threw it over in the corner. Sam hungrily kissed Lucifer and slowly made his way down his jawline and neck. He kissed his chest and stomach before reaching the belt of Lucifer's jeans. He nervously opened the belt and opened the button of Lucifer's jeans. He smirked as an idea formed in his brain. Sam gently rubbed the bulge of Lucifer's jeans, which made Lucifer bite his lip and breath a tiny "fuck."

Sam finally decided to quit teasing and pulled down Lucifer's jeans and boxers. Sam gulped nervously as he took Lucifer's cock and stroked it gently. Lucifer whimpered at the touch.

Sam took a deep breath and began to lick the shaft all the way to the tip, where he sucked, resulting in Lucifer moaning. He kept his stare on Lucifer as he bobbed his head slowly. Sam felt relieved when he saw Lucifer's face--he was doing it right and he was also good at it. He decided to go faster, and began jerking him off as he swirled his tongue around the tip.

"Fuck...Sam..." Lucifer grabbed a handful of Sam's hair. "That...feels amazing. But don't go on for too long because...I need to...last..."

Sam let go, which created a popping sound. He grinned as he got up on his feet.

"That was...interesting and fun." He blurted out, covering his mouth. Lucifer smiled back and grabbed the collar of Sam's shirt and pulled him closer.

"I'm sure it was...now...let's get your clothes off."

Lucifer flipped themselves around, so Sam was pinned against the wall again. He was a lot rougher, as he ripped the shirt off of Sam. Buttons were flying everywhere and Lucifer grumbled an "I'll fix it later." He fumbled with the buttons on Sam's jeans a bit, but eventually got it and pulled them down, revealing a rather large and noticeable tent in his boxers. Lucifer smirked as he stuck his hand in and started to stroke Sam's cock. Sam moaned in pleasure as he grabbed Lucifer's neck, pulled him in, and began kissing him roughly. Lucifer stroked harder and faster and swallowed every moan that came from Sam. Sam pulled away from the kiss.

"Just fuck me already." Sam demanded. Lucifer laughed at the tone.

"Watch the tone, boy." 

"Can you summon the stuff?"

"Yeah." Lucifer replied. He snapped his fingers and a bottle of Lube and a condom appeared in his hands.

"Turn around so I can see your ass." Lucifer ordered. Sam flipped himself over so he was in position and pulled down his boxers, throwing them in the corner. Lucifer squirted a teensy bit of lube on his finger and stuck one in. Sam winced at the touch but soon moaned in pleasure as Lucifer moved his finger around. 

"Another." Sam pleaded. Lucifer stuck in another finger and stretched him out. 

"I'm warning you Sam, since you have never been penetrated like this before, it's going to hurt like a bitch." Lucifer warned, before sticking a third finger in.

"I know." Sam replied, slightly wincing at the pain. He rocked back and forth on Lucifer's fingers, getting used to the sensation. It felt pleasurable and amazing.

"Alright. I'm ready."

"You sure? This is it." 

"Stick it in, Satan." Sam ordered, grinning. Lucifer put the condom on his cock and  
double-checked for holes. When he was absolutely certain that it was good, he squirted a ton of lube on his hand, to which he rubbed all over his cock. When he felt that it was enough, he slowly put in his dick.

Sam's face obviously meant he was in pain. Lucifer glanced at him, worried.

"You okay?"

"Y-yes," Sam whimpered. "Just a n...new feeling. Keep pushing..."

Lucifer nodded and gently pushed himself in in more, which made Sam cry out in pain. 

"Keep going, Lucifer. It's starting to ease up." Sam reassured. On the command, Lucifer began moving back and forth. Sam was relieved when the pain slowly turned into pleasure and let out a moan. 

"Harder, Lucifer...and faster." Sam pleaded. Lucifer growled and picked up his pace.

The pain was almost gone and Sam moaned against Lucifer's thrusting. Lucifer leaned forward and began sucking on Sam's neck. 

"Sam..." he whispered.

"Faster..."

Lucifer rapidly changed his pace. He moved his hand from the wall to Sam's cock, which he stroked hard and fast. Sam screamed in pleasure and rocked his hips back and forth.

"Sam...scream it. Scream my name," Lucifer breathed.

Sam whimpered again...unable to speak--the pleasure was too amazing.

"Scream it! Sam! Please!" Lucifer pleaded.

"LUCIFER!" Sam bellowed the name as if he was a wolf howling at the moon. Lucifer, upon hearing the name, climaxed. A light from Lucifer began to glow dimly, then turned extremely bright. His whole body was devoured by the light. Sam squeezed his eyes shut and called out Lucifer's name again as he climaxed. The light exploded...then everything faded.

"Lucifer?" Sam called out. Lucifer panted and pulled out.

"Holy shit." Lucifer exclaimed. "That was the best orgasm I ever had."

"I wouldn't say this to anyone but that was best I ever had too," Sam sheepishly admitted. "But that light...?"

"Oh that was just me gaining my energy back." 

“Your energy?”

“Yeah. My energy.” Lucifer shrugged and raised his eyebrow. “The energy I need to change vessels.”

Sam smiled faintly and nodded. He stared into Lucifer’s eyes and took a deep breath. What he was about to say could change the world, or at least Sam’s world. 

“Lucifer…” Sam began, almost whispering.  
“Yes, Sam?’

Sam closed his eyes and took deep breaths. This was it.

“The answer to the question of ‘Sam, will you be my vessel?’ is yes.” 

Lucifer smiled as he closed his eyes and leaned back. A light that seemed brighter than the sun began to glow from his chest. It surrounded the room around them and slowly faded away. Sam, now Lucifer, opened his eyes and got off the floor, where he had fell during the bright light. He walked to the mirror that was placed ever-so-crookedly on the wall. The reflection that stared back at him gave a reassuring nod.

It was time to save Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
